yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
The YoGPoD
If you would like to research more in depth about the YoGPoD, visit the YoGPoD Wiki, an affiliate of the Yogscast Wiki! The YoGPoD is the official podcast of the Yogscast duo Lewis and Simon. The first episode, Snowcast, was uploaded on February 2, 2009. The YoGPoD features general conversations between Lewis and Simon about events around the world and their lives. However, both have a tendency to go into off topic discussions revolving around a mistake the other may have made or a statement's absurdity. All of the podcasts are available on Apple iTunes. The first 33 episodes are also available from Podcast Alley. The name YoGPoD came from a conversation which was uploaded in the YouTube video "Now Available... The YOGSCAST Podcast". The official YouTube channel for the YoGPoD is located here. Over the years, a number of Yognau(gh)ts have taken it upon themselves to animate segments of the YoGPoD. Animations by FredMalm, cartanrider (Euan) and Kaldmigtue were uploaded to the main Yogscast channel, with the first being uploaded on the 20th March, 2011. The most recent episode of YoGPoD animations was uploaded June, 22 2012. Structure The structure of the YoGPoD is always changing as Lewis and Simon come up with new ideas. Somewhat consistent sections of the podcast include Vyrian's Film Review, Hannah's Cooking Segment, Letters from the Yognau(gh)ts and Into the Mind of Woman, however none of these have featured on the most recent episodes as Lewis and Simon seem to be going back to the more conversational format of the older YoGPoD episodes. In between discussions on various topics, 'YoGPoD Liners' (typically by Simon) are played. Recurring Characters * Brian Blessed * Kenny Baker * J.K. Rowling * Michael MacDonald * Queen Elizabeth II * Tina Barrett * Warwick Davis * Zhuang Ji * Gary Coleman * Gary Coleman's ghost * Assorted Elderly People *Slippery penguin Guests 'Members of the Yogscast' Many of Simon's and Lewis's guildmates appear on the Podcast as non-celebrity guests (see the celebrity guests above), whether they appear often, or rarely. *Yohimitsu *Sips (Chris) *Lomadia (Hannah) *Vyrianne *Ravs *Pierson *Drahl *Mulchie *Lalna (Duncan) 'Non-Yogscast' Some people have appeared on the YoGPoD who weren't part of YOGS at the time and are outside interviewers/interviewees/other special guests: *Stayven of Nordrassil Radio *Kristian Nairn, actor and DJ, who has appeared as Hodor in HBO's Game of Thrones *Mark "Turpster" Turpin, co-host of the Incredible Podcast of Amazing Awesomeness (TIPOAA) alongside Mike Schramm (Turpster works for the Yogscast, and was once a goon, although it is not known whether he was part of YOGS) *Mike Schramm, co-host of TIPOAA, with Turpster *Dead Workers Party - Brent, Eric and Wes (The Shaft Podcast) Intro Music Made by a user named 'Captain Rhythm' on 'Ye Olde Goones Squade Forums' , it consists of a musical accompaniment to Simon singing 'This is the Yogpod' out of tune to the Star Wars theme. The intro music was first used on YoGPoD 10: Hanging to the left, where at the start of the episode Lewis shows the music to Yohi. This is one of only three instances since being introduced that the music was not used as introduction music to the episode. It is also the only time that the music is heard in full Episode List *Pilot Episode (??:??) pre-05/02/2009 # Snowcast (50:33) 05/02/2009 # Sipsgate (21:16) 19/02/2009 # Toaster Bags and Tina Barrett (32:23) 01/03/2009 # Na na na, nana na naa na (32:01) 07/03/2009 # The LHC and Politics (21:18) 13/03/2009 # Zombies and Drugs (15:28) 13/03/2009 # The Dragon Quiz (28:12) 24/04/2009 # Dave! Yogpod (55:46) 02/05/2009 # Dungeons and Dragons Part 1 (54:18) 21/05/2009 # Hanging to the left (26:41) 01/06/2009 # Xephos is lazy and never provides a title or summary (41:58) 24/06/2009 # Dungeons and Dragons Part 2 (45:00) 18/07/2009 # The Last Watch (57:55) 19/07/2009 # Xephos' War Stories (33:26) 05/08/2009 # Halloween Special (46:10) 08/08/2009 # YBoobles, Man-man, Cowboy MMO and floating Jaffas (28:21) 14/08/2009 # Don't they just go down to their undies (31:47) 26/08/2009 # You put the boom boom into the durr (27:30) 07/09/2009 # Dungeons and Dragons Part 3 (1:19:55) 30/09/2009 # Miss, have you got any Dostoevsky? (37:34) 13/10/2009 # Halloween Spacktacular (1:07:43) 31/10/2009 # Thai Fish in a bag (44:26) 12/11/2009 # Simon's Cheesecake Surprise (46:09) 30/11/2009 # Christmas at Poundland (29:20) 23/12/2009 # Chess Boxing and Other New Years Party Games (44:15) 08/01/2010 # Your Grandad Was A Bee? (39:34) 18/01/2010 # Warwick Davis Exclusive Interview (43:58) 09/03/2010 # I'm just putting the Daz in the sink (39:12) 26/03/2010 # SCRAMMMBLED (50:59) 14/04/2010 # IM THIRTY-TWO YEARS OLD (46:38) 04/05/2010 # Simon, Simon, come drink the tea of the Inca people (41:02) 5/5/2010 # D&D2 - I'm Just Making A Camp Guys (Part 1) (1:08:06) 21/05/2010 # I am Michael Macdonald and I listen to the yogpod all day (55:59) 10/06/2010 # My mum bought me a troll... (55:59) 20/08/2010 # Fridge Tax (46:47) 28/11/2010 # Christmas Special 2010 (42:56) 23/12/2010 # Live on Nordrassil (1:56:49) 28/2/11 # Hodor! (41:29) 15/04/2011 # Borange (1:00:00) 02/07/2011 # Christmas Special Fun Packed Special 2011 (27:32) 23/12/2011 # Toaster Mic (57:38) 31/01/2012 # Bear Claws (1:02:45) 08/02/2012 # Strawnana (55:28) 04/07/2012 # Citizenship Test (1:12:46) 21/08/2012 # Halloween Spack-2-cular (41:58) 28/10/2012 # Halloween Spack-3-cular (38:08) 31/10/2013 Challenges The listeners of the YoGPoD have been given three challenges, namely: * YoGPoD Challenge 1 -Shaking a Can! * YoGPoD Challenge 2 -Digging a Hole! * YoGPoD Challenge 3 -Building a Plane! Specials Specials usually detour from the usual structure of the YoGPoD and often are centered around specific topics the full way through. To date there have been five special episodes. They are: *Halloween Special *Halloween Spacktacular *Christmas 2010 Special *Christmas 2011 Special *Halloween Spack-2-Cular *Halloween Spack-3-Cular D&D Adventures Apart from their usual set up, Simon introduces Lewis and Hannah to the pen and paper game Dungeons and Dragons. There has currently been one complete series, in which Simon acts as the group's Dungeon Master and therefore controls the storyline, NPCs, encounters, ect. whilst also playing as Dylan, a human bard, with Hannah joining him as Madeowyn, the elven mage, and Lewis as Brick, a golem with undisclosed class. There is also a second, incomplete series, which also features Sips, role-playing a goliath bard, and Mulchie, playing a doppelganger rogue of the same name. They are currently taking a break from D&D, since tensions arose between Hannah and Lewis over a certain goblin named Barry and an invincible cat. The Last Watch The Last Watch is a fan-fiction short story written by Lewis and read by Simon for YoGPoD 13. It is a story about Gilneas's defense against the Scourge during The Third War. A dark agent of the scourge, Arthas, threatens to crush the city before his leave. Guest Appearances To date, Lewis and Simon have made 4 guest appearances on the YoGPoD. They have appeared twice on Nordrassil Radio, the first time with DJ Stayven and the second time they were the hosts of the show. They have also featured on ''The Incredible Podcast of Amazing Awesomeness ''and The Shaft. These podcasts can be found alongside their main podcasts on their iTunes page. Outside of the YoGPoD, they have appeared on a number of other podcasts, for instance, when Simon guest-starred on the sixth TGS Podcast. Controversy It is generally believed and suggested multiple times in the YoGPoD by Lewis and Simon that listening to the podcast over long periods of time will lead you to becoming generally insane. The fact that you tuned into the YoGPoD shows your insanity and the more you listen to it the further you will lose yourself. Despite this theory, many continue to live amongst the common people. The theory was born when a brave Yognau(gh)t listened to every episode that had been released at the time of his experiment being carried out and the results were shocking. He started seeing vans carrying huge quantities of Jaffa Cakes across Europe and almost died multiple times from swerving from laughter. Although nobody has actually died yet, as the number of YoGPoD listeners grows new listeners should be made aware of what YoGPoD overdose can lead to. Simon has issued a warning in episode 25: Chess Boxing and other New Years Party Games, that the YoGPoD could give girls the plague. This is because when a listener sent a letter to Lewis, it contained information telling him that when the sender of the letter played the YoGPoD in a car with two other girls, it looked as though they had caught the plague. Trivia *During their Q&A session at their "panel" at Insomnia 52, Turps answered the question of "would the YoGPoD ever return to it's former schedule / glory?" by saying, No due to Simon and Lewis seeing each other daily nowadays where as in the old YoGPoDs, they very rarely ever saw each other irl which was where most of the 'magic' of the podcast came from. * 2014 was the first year since the 2009 (the year the YoGPoD started) to not have an episode of the podcast released. Gallery 170745 160679983984263 100001267880249 336304 3515337 o.jpg Creeper.png YoGPoD.jpg YoGPoD Logo Icon-01.png YoGPoDlogoFraserMcGovern1.png Category:Table of Content Category:YogPod Category:Podcast Category:Simon Lane Category:Lewis Brindley